Light
by oOkatOo
Summary: Paul imprints on a girl that is not quite human.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, I hate the smell of this car! I wanted nothing more then to leave the smelly confines of this discussing police cruiser. I wish that the stupid simple minded humans could see that just because I will be forever in the prime of my life **(about 17)** doesn't mean that I actually am still a child and that it doesn't mean that I am suddenly incapable of taking care of myself! Why oh why did that elderly human go all concerned grandma on me and call the cops and what with me not having a birth certificate to prove that I am older then what the humans deem as children they had to check body markers which of course only proved that I am in fact still a "child". So now I am being shipped of to some mans house what the humans call a foster home? Oh well, I guess it will be an interesting experiment, and the forest around here seems to be in desperate need, so maybe this foster home wont be that bad it is only for a year before the court can deem me an adult.

When we finally had arrived at this very tiny dwelling that absolutely reeked. I could not place the smell so it wasn't any thing natural **(alcohol)**. We were in a tiny reservation the man driving the car told me it was called La Push. It was next to a town called Forks and then the man made some joke about a knife that still do not really understand. A man that looked to about 45ish about 6 feet tall and tan as all hell stumbled out of the door, that was once white but now was more of a peeling rotten mess, and down some steps to meet us in the drive way. The man that drove me here his name was Swan, I liked that name very much it sounds beautiful just like the bird, came around and opened the door for me offering his hand to help me get out of the car and I gave him my hand clad in red leather gloves. I put slight pressure on him as I lifted my self out of the smelly car and took a deep breath breathing in all the smells around me. I could smell every kind of tree in the forest along with every flower in the garden a few houses down. I loved the smell it was nice and it was all ruined when I turned around and took a deep breath of that disgusting man made sent that was coming off of the house.

Swan lead me up to the house introducing me to the man standing out side of it.

"This is Bobby, Bobby this is the girl I was telling you about" Swan said in his voice that sound very rough and didn't flow the same way my peoples did.

"Hello" I said deciding to keep it very very short I wanted to interact with this smelly man as little as I could.

"Hey, kid so whats your name?" Bobby stumbled out in a way that was even more rough then Swans.

"Luz" I said again trying to keep interaction to a minimum

"Luz? That's certainly a weird name" Bobby grunted

"Where I am from Bobby is a strange name." I said trying to defend my name I loved my name it translated to light.

"Hm, well come on inside and get settled Charlie you can go if you want I can help the girl with her things." Sigh, I wish he would just stop talking every time he opened his mouth I got another face full of what ever that horrible sent was.

"I do not have things" I stated so that he would no that I required no further assistance

"yeah, we found her wandering the streets with only the clothes that she is wearing crazy right?" Swan said. I knew that other people addressed him a Charlie but I liked Swan better and he had yet to correct me so I figured he either liked it or didn't mind. I was wherein long dark jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with red leather gloves. I could only revel my arms for short periods of time in which I could hide my markings but it was such a pain to always having to be concentrating on hiding them I preferred to simple keep my arms and hands covered. "well I guess my job is done I am handing her over to you take good care of her Bobby!" Swan said, before he turned and got back into the car drove off.

I turned back to Bobby and said "I am going to go for a walk I will be back some time after sun down. I will go a buy myself so clothing so I will be acceptable in your society, do you require me to do any thing else of me?" He simple looked at me dumbfounded before he shook his head "Good, good by I will see you this evening then." I said politely before turning around and walking off into the forest the only place that I wanted to go sense I got picked up in that smelly car with Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered off into the deep dark damp forest eventually I found a good sized log with enough moss on it to provide so padding I decided that I would just take a little nap relax into a deep sleep surrounded by the one and only thing that has always been in my life the one thing that I have always counted on to heal me and that has always counted on me to heal it. The forest felt so nice I quickly drifted to sleep smelling the fresh wonderful smells of the tree and the plants but right before I went to sleep I swear I smelled a wolf.

I awoke what felt like minutes later but I could tell from the position of the sun that it had been several hours and that if I planned on being of any use to this forest that was beautiful but also in desperate need of some T.L.C. then I would have to get to work now.

After I was done with the forest I decided to try and head into town to try and buy myself some clothing that I could where to this thing that the humans called school tomorrow. Swan said that normal children went to school so I would have to too. I figured that I could not were the same clothing for many reasons one being from what I have observed of the humans they change their clothing ever day to me it seemed like a waste but I was going to have to fit in. Second being that spending the day sleeping and minding to a forest in not exactly the most cleanly thing in the world. Sigh, I miss the days that I could simple walk around the forest in the nude or at most with a few woven leaves.

After about a thirty minute walk to the town of Forks I found out that Forks has no clothing stores. I would have preferred and actually enjoyed the at least several hour walk to the nearest city I started to notice that it was getting quite dark out and would need to find other means of transportation. Perhaps if I could find Swan he would assist me in my search for one of the hunks of metal on round hunks of rubber. I walked around until I came across a building with POLICE written on the front I recalled that the same strange word was on the side of Swans hunk of metal. Swan must be in there!

I walked into the building and saw Swan sitting behind a desk I slowly walked over to the desk and cleared my throat before saying,

"Hello again, I don't know if you remember me but you dropped me off at a man named Bobby's house a few hours ago and I was wondering if you assist me in finding one of the fast moving hunks of metal that you transported me in so that I make the journey to the city so I may acquire clothing for this thing called school. You stated that I must go and well from what I have observed of your community it is necessary for me to change my clothing every day so I require many more pieces clothing than I have." I said explaining every thing in detail hopping that his small human brain would not get confused.

"Uh, yeah sure. I can take you to Port Angles let me just call my daughter and tell her that I will be home late tonight." he stuttered a bit on the first part but after that the choppy language that the humans use seemed to flow as best it could.

He then got on this odd looking contraption and proceeded to talk into as if it were a person it was rather odd. After spending a few minutes talking into the weird tiny black box, he turned to look at me and grabbed his keys, I think, and said,

"well we had better be off if we want to buy you any clothes at all" after he let out a booming laugh that reminded me of the flowing beautiful language of my people how I missed them. I simple nodded and started to move toward the door with him.

After several hours spent picking out an assortment of long sleeve shirts and sweaters and long pants and a few gloves Swan dropped me off back at Bobby's house with arms filled with shopping bags. I balanced them in one arm as I opened the door to the horrible smelling house. I couldn't help but feel like some one was watching me and after years and years of running I was very careful not to turn around or pay any attention to it I knew that I was simple being paranoid again they had finally gotten off of my back . . . I think.


	3. Chapter 3

After a night of almost no sleep, due largely in part to the fact that I still felt eyes on me, I crawled out of bed and slipped on some of the clothing that I bought yesterday. I was a simple purple v-neck shit that was very soft and the dark rowel purple looked very good against my very pale skin, dark almost black skinny jeans with gray boots and dark blue satin gloves. I went downstairs and thought about getting my self something to eat but could not find any thing that was purely natural any where in this house. I have no idea how the humans can live off a diet based mostly on thing injected with drug and dehydrated and other things that would never ever occur in nature. I simple decide to try and find some berries or something growing in the forest. I was going to defiantly need to start a garden or something if I was going to survive more than a few days here.

I was walking to school happily eating strawberries that I had quickly found in the forest. After about 15 minutes of walking I cam to an assortment of tiny buildings. I walked into one building that said office on the front.

"What do you want?" They chubby old man behind the desk said to me very rudely when I walked in.

"I am a new student and was told that I was to come here to get necessary papers that I need for enrollment. I am very sorry if I have disturbed you." I said as kindly as I could since I still needed those papers and did not want the man to be angered at me.

"yeah, yeah whatever keep your fancy words to yourself. Here are you papers you are gonna need your teachers to sign those and then bring them back at the end of the day. Here your schedule just ask other students to help you to get to your classes now please leave me in peace." he grunted at me.

I really wanted to give him a peace of my mind but I new that in the long run it would not be wise to make people angry at me. I left that tiny building and looked down at my schedule and saw that first I had a math class. I decided to just go up to the first student that I saw to see if they could help me find this math class. I first saw a girl she was wearing a shirt that said Holister, I think I remember seeing hat store when I went to the mall with Swan. I went up to her and said,

"hello, my name is Luz and I am new here and was wondering if you could help me find this class" I said as I pointed to the spot on the piece of paper that said math.

"Yeah right! Dam palefaces" she muttered before walking off

Well that was very very rude of her perhaps this boy will help me. I went up to him and gave him the same speech that I gave the girl. He gave me a similar response. This school was begin to depress me with all of its incredible rude and unkind people. That's when I saw a man standing alone away from every one else. He was about feet tall, built, and he looked like he had a kind face. I felt drawn to him almost like I felt drawn to the forest and the animals . . . but he was a human it made no sense. I walked up to this beast of a man and gave him the same speech but with the addition of the fact that a few other people had turned me down.

"Sure, I would love to show you around. Sorry about the other students people can be real jack asses. But have no fear, Embry is here!" the man apparently named Embry told me with the addition of a booming laugh. I laugh a little more at his face then the joke that I truly do not understand.

"Why, thank you kind sir. I have no idea what I would have done with out you." I said with clear sincerity ringing through ever word. He chuckled again and said,

"Come on I got math too so you can sit with me"

"Thank you for accepting me into your society." I stated as he gave me the weirdest look and replied,

"Yeah, sure no problem."

We slowly made our way to a small building and entered through a thin door way and went to go sit down in uncomfortable brown hard seats. I looked around at the class room the walls were a light brown with a few posters scattered around the room. The door opened again and another tall boy that looked very similar to Embry enter right before a short pudgy balding man walked in. The tall man came and sat down right next to me. He was looking at with the weirdest expression on his face so I figured that I should introduce myself so that I boy would hopefully stop looking at me.

"Hello, my name is Luz. I am a new student here what his your name?"

"Luz. . . that is a" he said pausing as if to think of the word " . . . beautiful name."

"Thank you very much. I translates to light. Many people find it odd and say that is a weird name and end up calling me Lucy. Which I despise and if you value your life I would recommended against calling me it." I said surprised that he said that he liked it and not made a comment about it was weird or ugly.

"Oh, I am Paul by the way." Paul said

"Paul . . . I like it." I said realizing that it one of the few human names that I acutely did truly enjoy. I also realized that I liked the way this strange human smelled and his voice sounded like . . . like cotton. When my people spoke it sounded like silk but when he spoke instead of the usual sand paper it sounded like cotton and I began to realize that I like cotton a little better then silk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very very very much miss 1864 for reviewing my very first review! This chapter is for you!**

I had no more classes with either Paul or Embry, but I did have a few classes with other very tall boys but they all ignored me. A loud bell rung that told me it was time to go to the next class it was called Lunch. Strange I though lunch was a time of day that you ate not a class perhaps they have class on how to eat. Embry meet me out side of the class room and said,

"Hey! You ready to head off to lunch?"

"Do you have this lunch class with me?" I said a little excited that I would know some one in this class. Maybe Paul would be there I think I should ask. "Will Paul be attending this class as well?"

Embry snorted then said "Lunch is not a class it were the whole entire school gathers in this really big room and eats. Were did you go to school before you came here again?"

"I did not go to school. I learned all that I need from the forest." I stated

"Wow, you have never been to school? Wait, how can you learn from the forest?" He said giving me a very questioning look.

"The forest speaks to me. Dose it not speak to you too?" I asked with the same questioning look on my face.

"No. . . no it doesn't." He said looking at me like I was some kind of lunatic.

"Perhaps, you are like most humans and are not listening hard enough." I said trying be cryptic and not show what I am.

"Trust me when I say that I am not like most humans." He said just as cryptically. Hmm he is not like me and he is not like them so I don't think he a danger but I also do not think that he a normal human either.

"Well come on I am starving and I can't wait for sloppy joes!" He said very enthusiastically. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to this huge building with many humans in it. He lead me through the doors and to a table that all of the tall men that I seen were sitting at. He said,

"Sit, I will go get you some food"

"A alright" I stuttered "Hello, my name is Luz who are all of you?"

"Jake"

"Quil"

"Jared and this is Kim"

"Seth"

"Leah"

"Brandy"

"Collin"

They all said in between mouths fulls of disgusting looking substance. Embry cam back over to me and sat down handing me a plate full of the gross meat thing. I threw up a little in my mouth just thinking about the poor animal. I slowly pushed the plate away from me and said,

"I am going to go for a walk in woods it was a pleasure meeting all of you."

"You're, not going to eat?" Embry said with his mouth full of half chewed what ever it was.

"No, I do not eat animals. You may have it if you wish." I said

"Alrighty then!" he said excitedly

I walked out of the room and in to the forest. I was surround my lush green and I loved it. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me I quickly turned around ready to attack who ever was following me with the full might of the forest. I stopped just in time when I saw that it was Paul. Thank god he did not see any thing!

"Luz, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous" Paul said

"It is only dangerous if you fear it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you can not figure it out I will not be able to explain it. Now, please leave me in peace I assure you I am in no danger." The thought of me being in danger while surrounded by a strong forest as well as having an ocean near was laughable.

"Yeah well just be careful. What are you doing out here any way?"

"Escaping the meat."

He let out a melodic laugh before asking "Why are you escaping meat?"

"The smell in the cafeteria it was getting to me. The thought of eating an animal and having to smell all those dead animals it was just making me sick so I had to get out of there."

"Oh, okay makes sense now."

"Why are you out here?"

"Oh . . . uh . . . I well same reason yeah. Well we should be getting back."

"Yeah alright." We walked back to school in silence. The rest of the day was rather boring Paul was in no more of my classes Embry was in a few and showed me to each of my classes. Before I new it, the bell was ringing telling us to go home. I walked out stopping at the office to turn in my papers and then started to head home. A brown truck pulled up next to me and Paul stuck his head out the window and asked,

"Hey do you want to come over and meet Emily, Sam and the rest of the paa friends?"

"Umm I do not think so. I would hate to intrude and I just meet you so perhaps once I know you a little better I will meet your paa friends." Right after I said his face fell so he kinda looked like a hurt puppy maybe I should go with him it's not like I had any thing better to do. "On second thought your face made me change my mind I would very much like to meet these people."

His face perked up again when I said that and he threw the side door open and told me to get in. I closed the heavy metal door after me and Paul took off driving still looking at me.

"Paul, I believe that you supposed to look ahead not the passenger I am not sure but from previous experience that what other people do so I think it is correct." I stated thinking back to what Swan did.

"Oh yeah, well you are just so beautiful it is hard to take my eyes off of you." He said with a crocked grin that I found my self falling in love with

"Yes, my perfectly symmetrical face is general regard as beautiful to your people I um mean people just people its not like I am different or any thing." I said badly covering up my slip up. They could not find out that I was different and I was not doing a very good job at hiding it.

After a couple of minutes of silence we pulled up to tiny cottage surround by forest it seemed like perfect place to live in my opinion. Paul got out of the car and came around to my side to open my door and help me out of the massive beast of a truck. We walked up the stone path way to the little house and Paul just opened the door. It was odd because from what little I had learned about the culture you were supposed to bang your hand on the door and then wait for some one inside the house to come and open it. Huh, perhaps I was mislead.

We walked in and all the boys that I was introduced to at lunch were all sitting around a small table stuffing their faces. There was two faces I did not recognize and assumed that they must be the Sam and Emily that I was told about earlier. They both walked over to me and Paul and he introduced them,

"Luz, this is Sam and this..." he paused waiting for the women to get here "is Emily."

I noticed that she had three long scars running down her otherwise pretty face and asked "How were you injured?"

"Bear attack" she told me I new she was not telling the truth.

"No, not a bear attack perhaps a wolf but I don't think a regular wolf could leave scars so deep. It must have been a very irregular wolf." When I pointed out that it must have been a wolf, I saw out of the corner of my eye most of the boys choke on their food. It was odd but not all the unrealistic with how much food they were shoving in their mouths. I knew it was not a bear because any thing that would have attacked that deep into the skin leaves behind remnants of its self that I can feel. I could feel no bear, but I could almost feel a wolf but not quite a wolf it was very very odd.

"Oh, well it certainly looked like a bear but you can't blame me for not paying to much attention." Emily said adding a little laugh at the end

"Ah yes, well I can assure you it was not a bear." I said trying to be kind and clear up a little confusion.

"Would you like something to eat?" Sam asked trying to change the subject I think.

"No, I have a very sensitive stomach and can only eat 100 percent natural things other wise I fall very ill." I told him I think that I have come across as a very rude person to these kind people but that happens a lot because I rarely have a filter on what I do and don't say.

"Oh, well I have some blue berry muffins that I just made very thing is natural if you would like to try one?" Emily asked and they did sound wonderful

"Well I did not eat lunch so I guess one would be fine." I said watching a huge smile come over Emily's face.

I spent the next few hours interacting with Paul and ever one else and I found my self liking Paul more and more with ever second I spent with him. I felt a strange pull to be near him and touch him it was like the pull to the forest but different at the same time. I felt like the pull to the forest was to protect it and keep it and every thing that lives in it safe. The pull I felt toward Paul was like I wanted to be protected. I want to be the one that he holds at night and keeps all the evil things in the world away from us. I was not used to feeling this weak.

I noticed the sun was setting and asked Paul to take me home. I gave him directions to Bobby's house after that we sat in silence. When we got to Bobby's house he leaned over and said,

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"What is a date?" I asked wanting to clarify what this human ritual was.

"Uh, lets see how to explain it. . . basically it is when a boy and girl or a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl. Any way it is when two people who like each go and see a movie get something to eat go on a hike just go spend some alone time together. So you interested?"

"Sure, would you like to go into the forest with me I like it best there."I replied happy that him asking me on this date meant that he liked me.

"Alright, sounds like fun I will pick you up after school?"

"No, I am not going to school tomorrow I have things I need to take care of. Just get me when ever you are ready I will be out in the forest behind my house."

I said as I got of the car and began the walk around my house to the forest. I think I am going to go and grow me a bed I really hate the way that the house smells and Bobby dose not seem to notice if I am there or not.

"When I finally got deep enough into the woods to took off my shirt and gloves and pants exposing all my glowing markings that ran down from back to my arms to my hands and down the backs of my legs. I then grew my self a comfortable looking bed from a tree. Curled up and quickly feel asleep feeling the forest protecting me.

**Her markings are kind tribal and look almost like wings I will posting a drawing on my profile page soon. Oh and you can thank miss 1864 for this chapter and for me updating the review inspired me to wright another chapter so thanks a lot miss 1864!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you miss 1864 and Kiki for reviewing! **

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun just breaking out over the tree line. It was beautiful and I wish that I could wake up like this every morning. I sat up from my cocoon of leaves and stretched a little before brushing out the dirt, leaves, and twigs that had gotten tangled in my hair while I slept. I decided that today I was going to get acquainted with this forest I still needed to introduce myself and meet all the tree and the wild life.

I walked into the forest until I cam across a small clearing of mostly dead grass. It was well ugly. I sat down in the middle of it feeling all of the little prickly dead things stabbing me. I buried my hands into the ground and let my power flow through me all of my markings glow bright after I used so much power my eyes changed from there usual emerald to a bright blue. My power flowed to through the ground to reach all of the trees and flowers any thing that was rooted to the ground. Through my power I explained what I was what I could and waited to see if the forest would except me. After a few minutes of waiting I got the feeling of acceptance. I can not explain the way that me and the tree communicate we just do it is not in any language it is closest feelings than words.

I just sat there for a few minutes before digging my hands further into the ground and began healing all the dead plants around me. I was like a scence from a move when the started to awaken. In a perfect circle around they changed from brown and dead into a color full mass of greens, pinks, purples, blues, yellows, reds and every other color you can imagine all intertwining into a magnificent little spot in the center of the forest.

I spent the next several hours simple sitting feeling and connecting with the forest. I had not realized how much I had missed it. That was when I saw it a huge wolf one bigger that any that I had ever come across. Its oroa was riddled with anger and frustration. It kind of reminded me of Paul. Even though all he was very kind to me I could tell that he was not so kind to others. The wolf just stood there staring at me. I stood up planing on going over to it and comforting it. I hurt to see such a beautiful creature have such and ugly feeling about it.

When I stood and walked towards it the wolf stiffened. That is very odd for me usually animals can feel what I am and come to search me out you could see the prof because of the hundreds of birds and mice and other small animals that had gathered around the edge of the clearing. I eventually made my way all the way to the wolf and laid my hand on his head and began to communicate with the huge beast.

After a few minutes I felt nothing coming from the animal. This had never happened to me before. All wild things spoke the same language. He just looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes. Well his oroa was feeling much better so I took my hand off of his head and went to sit back down he took back off into the forest.

A few seconds after the wolf disappeared Paul walked out of the woods. He came from the same direction hum I hope he did not hurt the wolf. Oh crap! I drove in to so tall grass to hide all my very not human marking hopefully before he saw them and said,

"Paul! What are you doing here?"

"You said we could go on a date remember well I am here I go on our date." He said with what looked like a nervous smile on his face.

"Ah, yes I remember now. How did you find me I am literally in the middle of the forest?"

"Lucky guess?" he said with a huge smile that even I could tell was fake on his face before adding "Well that's also kinda what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Well, then you may speak but will you give me a few moments to gather my thoughts? Just wait over there in the woods and please do not turn around. Thank you" I said as more of a demand than a request but I had to cover my markings.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . sure." He said before he walked away into the woods were I pointed.

I quickly changed back into my long sleeve shirt shirt and pants. I called him over after I was sure that I had every thing covered.

"Soo what was that all about?" He asked

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I replied

"Yeah alright, well I need to tell you something. I need to tell you this now because I trust you and I think that our relationship should be built on trust and so keeping this secret is well not okay. So here it goes" he paused to take a breath and the said "I am a werewolf"

I then couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth before I said, 

"You think you're a a hold one second" I then laughed for a good 30 seconds before finishing " werewolf? Really, are you mentally impaired?"

I had met many Children of the Moon and they all could communicate with me the same way that I could with the forest because they were wild. Paul on the other hand had the anger to be one but not the scent or any other markers of Children of the Moon.

"No! I really am a werewolf!" He said the anger that he used with other people rising to the surface.

"Show me then go transform" I said knowing full well that any really werewolf could only change on nights of the full moon.

"Alright" He said shocking me just a little.

He then walked out behind a tree I heard a ripping sound and then the giant wolf from earlier emerged. Then it all clicked in my head he was a shape sifter. I then let out another round of uncontrollable laughter as I realized that he thought he was a werewolf. After I had composed my self I said,

"Paul, honey. You're a shape sifter not a werewolf." Then Paul in human form walked out from behind the massive tree and said,

"I know it is just easier to explain a werewolf to humans then a shifter."

I let out another snort before saying "You think I am human? Well you certainly are not very in touch with your wolf now are you?"

"Well then what are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled up my sleeves showing him my glowing, swirling markings and said, "I am a fairy"

"A a what?" he stuttered out his jaw dropping

"A fairy" I said a little annoyed with having to repeat myself but understanding that not many people know of my kind.

"Don't fairy's have wings sparkle or something?" He said

"No, we do not. A stupid human once saw one of us in the forest and mistook our markings for wings. Any other questions?" I asked

"Yeah um how do you become a . . . fairy?"

"The same way you become human your born a fairy. The only difference is that there are only female fairy's and so we must procreate with humans and the chance of the offspring being a fairy is little to none. There are very few of my kind left."

"Can you do anything you know different?"

"Yes, I can communicate with trees and wild animals dogs are a complete mystery. I can also control trees and other plant life. Wild animals also seem to follow my commands. I gain more power if I am in a forest or an ocean I can also control fire."

"Do you know any thing about how fairy's came into existence?"

"Yes, we began with three sisters who traveled here from their planet. Lume which translates to fire, Auga which is water, Aire which is air. They found earth and found it was suitable for life. The meet early humans and procreated. They had 5 daughters and 8 sons. Aire's daughters were, Terra which is earth and Arbore which is tree. Her sons were Rocha which is rock, Nube which is cloud, Voar which is fly. Auga's daughters were Chovia which is rain, Ferenze which is waterfall. Her sons were Orballo which is dew, Goticula which is droplet, and Neve which is snow. Lume's sons were Chama which is blaze, and Sol which is sun. She had one daughter. They lived happily with their chosen mates. Every thing was going really good until the Volturi came."

"The Volturi? They are the rulers of the vampires what would they want to do with fairies?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, the Volturi have this . . . collection I guess you could call it of things that are . . . different. Like shape sifters, fairies, mermaids, original vampires, elves, phoenix and other mythical creatures. They came and killed the three sisters and all of their children except one that they threw in their collection." I shuddered at the word just thinking about that place made me want to upchuck any food I had in my stomach.

"The Volturi are sick! How could they do that!" He said shaking a little with anger.

"The Volturi are not to be messed with! They know every one and thing has a weakness and they know how to exploit that weakness."

"So if you don't mind me asking what is your weakness?" he said after a few seconds to calm his shaking.

"Fire. It is what makes me strong but take me away from it for to long and I lose all power and energy." I said

"Oh, wow alright I think I get it now." He said but his face told a different story.

"Are you sure? You can ask me any thing I am willing to answer any question you ask me." I said trying to sound confident

"Alright, well I noticed that you never named the daughter of the Fire lady. So do you know who she?"

"Yes, I am her daughter."

**Sorry this is so short and so late I just have been sick and one teacher at my dance studio had surgery so I had to sub for all of her classes so I just haven't had time to wight a real chapter but tomorrow I will try and add another.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how old are you?" Paul asked

"I am not sure. Time was not something that was recorded when I was younger and when it was I was simple to old to care." I answered

"So how long will you live?"

"As long as I have some access to fire I can live forever."

"Wait a minute. If you are her daughter then that would mean that the Volturi took _you_ to this sick little collection of theirs?" Paul asked

I paused for a moment waiting to see if I really wanted to reveled any part of my horrible past to this person that I only meet a few days ago. After several minutes of though I decided that I needed to tell him. I have no idea why I must tell this shifter that I only meet a few days ago things that I have not spoke of in ages but I did.

"Yes, it was me."

"What did they do to you there?" he said as his eyes began to sweep across my body checking for any injures or scars. I was very happy that he could not see my back that would be hard to explain.

I paused again not really wanting to talk about that horrible part of my life. I really did not want to get into that especial with a boy I only meet a few days ago!

"I do not wish to talk about that perhaps at another point in time." I replied

"Alright, so do you have any questions for me?"

"About what?" I said utterly confused about what on earth I could have questions about.

"Being a shifter" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh, no not really I have meet many others that have cleared up any confusion that I may have had." I said

"Oh, alright. Do you have any questions about me?" He said almost looking a little disappointed

"What is your middle name?" I asked the first question that came to mind.

He looked at me oddly for a few moments before answering,

"Actually Paul is my middle name my full name is John Paul."

"Oh, why do people not call you John?" I asked curiosity consuming me.

"Because John is my dad's name and I don't want to be associated with that worthless piece of" he paused as if trying to find the right word but just ending up skipping over the word and saying "if I can help it."

"If you don't mind me asking . . . why?" I asked wondering why any one would purposely separate from some one who helped create them.

"He was not a very nice man."

**Sorry for the supper short updates but I am having crazy writers block so I don't know when I will be updating. If you have any ideas at all they might help me get over my crazy writers block I would appreciate the PM or review. I will try and update again on Monday or Tuesday if I can get over my hump. Well sorry again for the short update. **

**P.S. If you give me an idea I will give credit to any ideas that I use.**


End file.
